x-tales
by ichi'nukenin-Namikazemaki
Summary: perverts, yaoi slash men on the DL what can be better
1. Chapter 1

WOLVERINE -vs- SABRETOOTH

Salem Center West Chester,

Upstate New York

Xaviers Institute For Higher Learning

Professor Xavier's office, on the first floor of the X-Men Mansion.

"Relax your mind Logan, I can't probe your thoughts if you are

uncooperative."

Wolvie squirmed around uncomfortablly on the soft plush black leather

"phychiatrics couch" that housed in the center of the room.

"Sorry Charlie, ya know I wuz neva one good at this sort o thang."

"I know Logan, but try,okay?" Xavier said, placing the tips of his fingers

litely on Wolverine's brow. "We have to try to figure out what is at the

heart of your nightmares. You say this dream is a recurring one?"

"Yeh. I'm not shure if its a dream, or...sumthing...from my past."

"I may be able to help you with that." Xaiver proclaimed, closing his eyes to

concentrate.

Professor Charles Xavier is not only the founder of the Xavier Institute,

he is also a mutant. A telepath to be more precise. Having the ablility to

enter the minds of others and control their thoughts and memories.

Xavier enters Wolerine's mind to find a jumbled twists of conflicting

thoughts -like the owner himself. Professor X (as he is affectionately know

by his puples) finds it hard to distingish Logan's dreams, from memory. He

does however find a stray memory that intrigues him.

A castle, a fortress really. Nestled atop the Mountains of the

Antarctica. Isolated, desolated, except for a handfull of servants, including

Sabretooth, Omega Red, Wolverine, and...another person. An ominous figure.

Charles probed further, but he knew it would be taxing on his subject.

Wolverine remembered being caged, sadated, experimented on. He was turned

on by people he considered friends. He remembered tortures, pain, anguish. He

remembers tubes coming out of his body, his arms, his legs, his chest, his

back, his brain. He remembers being submerged is liquid, incased, studied,

held captive. Then he remembers escaping, fleeing into the bitter cold that

surrounded their base of operations. Wearing nothing. He was chased, hunted,

by his old special opps partner while in the Canadian Military at Department

H. A friend that has long since become one of Wolverine's most hated

enemies...SABRETOOTH.

Professor X witnessed first hand as Wolverine and Sabretooth began an

endless battle, one that would continue for many years.

Sabretooth caught up with Wolverine miles away from the castle, at the

end of a glacer. Alone, cold, naked, and wary. Wolverine didn't even seem to

sense Sabretooth's presents.

"End of the line fur-ball!" Sabretooth growled, stepping out into the

clearing. "Looks like its just me an' you runt!"

Wolverine had seen better days, his mind was nearly wiped clean during

the experiments. He was tired, hungry, wet and cold. He ached all over, down

to the bones. He had collapes to his hands and knees in the snow, physically

exhaulsted from his ordeal. He was vulnerable, but not helpless.

Sabretooth, sensing Logan's state, choose then to strike. He leaped the

50 foot distance between them in the blink of an eye. His attack was fast and

furious. Wolverine wasn't even aware it was happening until he felt the the

manicured claws sink into his side.

"ARRRRRHHHHG!" he screamed an animal-like howl, blood gushing from his

fresh wombs like red water, staining the pure white snow underneath.

Sabretooth placed his fingers up to his lips, and licked the red flowing

liquid from the tips.

"Tasty!" he taunted, the taste of blood rose his adrinaline level through the

roof. "Bet theres more where that came from." he smirked.

Wolverine felt an unfamiliar burning in his bones. He yelled out from the

pain and anguish, just as Sabretooth clipped him another blow, sending a

confused and dazed Logan head-long into an embankment.

"Yeh runt-" Sabretooth continued to taught, massaging his hardening dick

through his uniform. "-I been wantin' to bring you down a peg or two fer

awhile now. Seems you become a lil' too big fer yur brit'ges."

Wolverine heard the zipper come down from the suit. He heard the

footsteps as they came closer behind him. His body felt numb from the snow

and ice around him. His limbs were sore, his sides ached, his bones burned.

Suddenly he felt a heavy weight on his back. His face was shoved to the

ground, snow clogged his breathing passages, ice clang to the contours of his

face. He felt something large and hard forcing its way into his exposed anus.

Pushing past his tightened sphinster muscule, straight into his virgin

bowels.

"Oh yeh! That's tight!" Sabretooth gloated, enjoying his rape.

He began to pump, fucking his long heavy cock in and out of Wolvie's

tight clinching anus. He didn't give a damn if Logan enjoyed it or not. He

never liked the little sonovabitch anyway.

Logan tried to clear his head, tried to concentrate on what was

happening, but he couldn't focus, too much confusion riddled his mind. All he

could feel was an extremely hot burning in his bones, and a rough force on

top of him, tearing at his body, mauling his insides.

Sabretooth went wild with animal lust, fucking a dazed Logan with all the

strength his 6'6", 275lbs musculed bulked frame could muster. Any normal man

would have been torn to shreds under Sabretooth's assault, but Logan had a

nack for withstanding torment. He could take whatever Sabretooth could dish

out.

Sabretooth felt a rush of power come over him. Here he had his long time

rival beneath him, his face in the ground, giving up his withered beaten ass

in total submission. In this one moment, Logan prooved to Sabretooth what he

always knew from the begining, that Logan was a punk that deserved to lay at

the feet of his master. At the feet of Sabretooth.

He growled these words in Logan's ear as he yanked the half conscious

Canadian to his feet by his wild hair. Logan's feet were lift off the ground

as Sabretooth's hard-on held the semi-conscious man air-borne. Sabretooth was

able to lay into Logan by bouncing his defenseless body up and down on his

tremedous erection. The long thick veiny tip puncturing his vitals with life

threatening bounce.

Logan was too exhaulsted to fight back. He was barely conscious when he

heard the triumpt crys of Sabretooth's orgasm.

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" the half man half animal roared as

his thick potent sperm rocked up his pulsing cum-tube through his throbbing

shaft, and sprayed up into Logan's tortured aching innards, spattering his

intestines with a thick deluge of seed.

Logan felt the cum-load flooding his bowels. His asshole couldn't contain

the volume, and began to leak the copious ball-juice back out around

Sabretooth's embedded cock. Sabretooth's orgasm was hard, but it didn't take

the cold hunter long to recooperate.

He accomplished his goal. He caught the escapee, and prooved he was the

stronger mutant by concuring his enemy. He could take the prisoner back to

the castle like ordered, but that would mean more tests, more studies, it

would mean Logan would live longer. Sabretooth didn't want that.

Gripping Logan by the hair again, the evil mutant pulled him off his semi

erection, and turned him face to face, looking him dead in his dazed eyes.

"Yur weak Logan! You don't deserve to be in on our plans to over throw the

world!" He took Logan over near the cliffs, overlooking a 1000 foot drop.

"Here's where you get off...runt!"

Wolverine felt the burning within himself begin to explode. His mind was

a liquid waste of mumbo-jumbo. His skin tingled red-hot, and his

bones...ached like nothing he'd ever known. He felt the tension in his body

mount. The pressure exploded in his temple, causing him to yell an ear

pearcing scream as razor sharp bones (resembling claws) pearced through his

knuckles. On instinct, Wolverine swung his fists, catching Sabretooth across

the face with his new weapons. Sabretooth howled in pain, as the blood began

tp pour from his face. He released his grip on Wolverine, dropping him a

thousand feet to certain death.

Logan felt himself falling, descended into a great white void...when his

eyes suddenly popped open, breaking the link shared by he and Professor

Xavier.

"ARRRRRHHHG" Wolverine yelled rubbing his forehead, his brain a throbbing

migrain.

He could practically still feel Sabretooth's swollen penis inside him. His

anus throbbed in remembrance of its one and only rape.

"OH!" Xavier yipped at the broken mind-link, suffering a slight discomfort

himself. "You broke phychic rapport Logan..."

"My bad Charles, I just could'n take nomore mind probin'." he said, trying to

ignore his hairy asshole's spasms. "Did you find anything helpful while you

were inside?"

"I found the location of the castle in your dreams." the professor informed.

He hoped Logan wouldn't notice the stiff hard-on tenting the crotch of

his pants as he sat in his wheele-chair. Wolverine sat up on the edge of his

seat, his migrain already a thing of the past (thanks to his super heightened

healing factor- part of his mutant ability).

"Its in Antarctica. Have you ever been there?"

Wolverine thought for a moment. Trying to recall memories of his past

were like piecing together a giant jig-saw puzzle.

"I...I'm not shure..." he replied. His migrain returning as memories of his

rape flooded his mind. "I gots'ta get outta here Charlie." he said after

jumping up from the couch. "I need sum air."

"I understand Logan." the professor claimed. He knew Wolvie would have to

have time to himself to process this new information, and come to terms with

what happened to him. 'Besides'- Xavier thought, -'I need some time to myself

as well to nurse this big erection'.

Just as Wolverine left the chamber, no less confused as when he came in,

Iceman (Bobby Blake) was spotted by the Professor walking by. Horniness got

the best of the elding man, and he psychically ceased control of Blakes mind.

((("Enter and close the door behind you Bobby."))) the Professor

telepathically ordered the young man.

Bobby, in a zombie like state, closed the large oak hand craved doors,

then immediately fell to his knees infront of the wheel chair bound

Professor. He dazingly unfastened the Professor's belt, and unzipped his

flammel pants, then pull free the Professor's 6 inch stiff boner. Without

hesitation, he leaned forward, and gulped the entire cock into his talented

mouth.

Bobby unknowingly had plenty of experience, under the professor's

control, at sucking cock. For untold hours Bobby had serviced the school's

master without his knowledge. The Professor loved the full soft lips of this

student in particular. He knew it was unethical, but he couldn't resist it.

From the first time the young lad entered his school, he had (unknowingly to

Bobby) taken him under his wing, and taught the boy the finer arts of

cocksucking.

Professor Xavier threw his head back, revelling the feel of Bobby's

suckling lips as they danced up and down the spit slick length of his bone

hard shaft. Bobby was made to believe he was ((("the best cocksucker in the

world"))) when he sucked Xavier's cock, and craved for the mans potent sperm

as he would the air he breathed.

Xavier felt himself reaching orgazm, as the desperate boy wolfed down his

dick as like a starving man. ((("You want to suck my cock until I cum-"))) he

mentally told young Bobby, ((("-you will suck until I shoot into your mouth,

and you will swallow it. Then you will remember nothing of this"))) he

commanded.

Bobby sucked harder, unknowingly spurred on by his mentor. He sucked the

delightful tasting dick between his lips, taking it expertly into his throat

until he felt it begin to throb and thicken.

"ARRRHH-" Xavier graoned aloud. "-I'm about to cum!"

Bobby ground his handsome boyish face down into the head master's lap,

then felt the head master's cock spit spurt after spurt of creamy cum juice

down his gullet, straight into his stomach. He hummed in sweet satisfaction

as his qwest was forefilled. Then, just as the last of the Professor's juice

was collected on his tongue, Bobby got up off his knees. Feeling faint and

slightly dizzy, he gripped his head to steady himself.

"Are you alright lad?" he heard the Professor ask.

"Uh, I'm fine sir..." he said, somewhat confused.

He looked at his watch, then realized he was 10 minutes behind schedule

to meet Scott and the others to down by the lake at the edge of the school's

grounds.

"Did I have another black out Professor?" he asked with concern. The last

thing he remembered was rushing down from his room to meet with his friends.

"It appears so Bobby. One day soon, we will have to find the source of these

blackouts." the Professor said, turning his wheel-chair to face his desk.

"You may run along now."

Bobby excused himself, then exited the room. Once on the otherside of the

door, he began to wonder what was wrong with him. Why was he having these

mysterious blackouts, and why did he always have a funny taste in his mouth

afterwards?

END


	2. Chapter 2

PAST GLIMPSES

The Antartica -the coldest place on the planet- was in the mist of a

serious snow storm. The winds blew with hurricane force, the snow and ice

whipped through the sunlite sky like millions of tiny pellets, striking

anything in its path with the fury mother nature is known for.

The Black-bird hummed through the skies like a beam of black light,

maneuvering through the storm at top speeds. Behind the controls, was one of

the the X-Men's oldest memebers: Wolverine. His focas was: fiercely

determined. His thoughts, singular. He had recently been told that a

recurring nightmare, was not a nightmare afterall, but a subconscious memory,

-after a phychic session with the greatest telepath on the planet: Professor

Charles Xavier.

A location was determined through the psycosis, and the X-Men were

dispatched with Wolverine for possible aide incase of trouble.

Scott Summers (Cyclops), sat beside Wolverine as co-pilot. He wearily eyed

Wolverine eversince take-off from the X-Men Mansion nearly 2 hours ago. He

knew Wolverine to be a rather...intense character, but his demeanor now, was

extreme -even for him.

The rest of the team included Storm (the weather witch), Jean Grey (the

telekinetic), Iceman (the human snowman), Wolfsbane (the female werewolf) and

Nightcrawler (the furry blue devil). They sat in the passenger comparment of

the sleek jet, playing card games and gossiping.

"We're coming up close to our destination." Said Cyclops, reading the

flashing instruments before his red glowing eyes. Wolverine didn't answer.

His focus was consistant, trance like even. He sped forward, pressing the

craft to its near limits.

"What is that?" Cyclops asked, trying to focus his eyes through the white

haze in the air. From the distance, something began to take shape. A

structure of somesort. A fortress, a castle. An honest to goodness stone

castle."Is that what we came out here for?"

Wolverine still didn't answer. His mind was elsewhere. Trying to figure out

the terrible knotting in his stomach. He circled the structure from the air

with the Blackbird. A quick reconisis showed the building to be derlict. It

appeared to be abandoned.

"Kurt!" Cyclops called.

Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), BAMPed his way into the cockpit from the back.

"You rang?" he asked in a thick germen accent.

"Couldn't you have just walked in?" Cyclops complained, waving his hand back

and forth under his nose. Nightcrawler emits a nasty smell of fire and

brimstone whenever he teleports from place to place.

"Sorry." said the teenager, forgetting the effects of his power sometimes.

"I need you to teleport down to that castle, and give us a quick assesment on

its occupants." Cyclops said. "But be careful, we have no idea what may be

awaiting us. Teleport out of there if you see anything."

"Aye-eye!" Nightcrawler soluted, then disappeared. As the smoke began to

clear from the cabin, Wolverine found a clearing inwhich to "park" the

Blackbird. The jet decended from the heavens like a giant bird of prey. It

came to rest on an embankment. Snow blew up from the ground, mixing with the

blizzard all around the craft.

Wolverine quickly unfastened his seat-belt, and began to exit.

"Where are you going Wolverine?" Cyclops called, grabbing the elder X-Man by

the arm. "The castle hasn't been deemed safe yet."

Wolverine spun around with a growl. His eyes looking wild, animal like. His

face was a scary sight of unfamiliarity. Cyclops jumped back in sudden fear.

"Logan!" yelled Ororo Monroe (Storm).

Wolverine looked around at the strange faces about him. He didn't recognize

anyone of them. They looked young. Innocent. He knew they weren't the ones he

seeked. With the speed of a cheetah, Wolverine turned, and jumped from the

Blackbird's open side door. Within seconds, he disappeared into the snow

drift surrounding the craft.

"What was that about?" Iceman (Bobby Drake) said, a frightful chill,

-ironically rushing up his spine.

"I'm not sure. Jean, can you read his thoughts?" Cyclops asked, moving

towards his teenaged girlfriend.

"Mr. Logan's thoughts were always rather hard to read..." she said, closing

her eyes, and focusing on Wolverine's thought patterns. "...but...I think...I

can...track his movements."

"Good. Keep an eye on him." Cyclops commanded.

"What about Kurt?" Wolfsbane asked, her Scottish accent in definate swing.

"Oh, Kurt! He should've been back by now!" Cyclops paniced. In the Danger

Room's training sessions, he was always the student with the hightest scores.

This however, was real life, and not quite as predictable. "Jean...?!"

"Already on it." Jean Grey said, abandoning her tracking of Wolverine.

Instead, she searched for Nightcrawler's thought patterns. Her eyes popped

open in fear. "Scott, I...I can't SENSE Kurt anywhere." she said, her voice a

quiver.

"Donot be concerned as yet Scott." comforted Storm. "It is near impossible to

read Kurt's thoughts when he is in active teleportation."

"Then why isn't he here yet then Ororo? It would only take Kurt a second to

teleport back to the Blackbird, if he could. No, something must have happened

to him. We'll need to search for him. Him, and Logan."

Storm was the first to exit the Bird. The "weather witch" conjured a northren

wind, strong enough to carry her into the air. Fighting against nature, she

glided on the strength and speed of her own currents. She swooped in like a

dive bomber, not only to get a closer look at the enemy fortress, but to

surprise any would be attackers in the process.

Wolfsbane and Iceman was next to exit. Iceman on one of his infamious

ice-sleds, while Rahne, shape-shifted into wolf form, to follow Wolverine's

trail through the snow.

Scott summer and Jean Grey quickly followed, hand in hand.

Storm circled the castle several times, before landing and joining the other

team members as they formed outside the castle's giant double doors.

"I see no other way inside." Storm said. "The castle is sealed tight, with no

visable windows."

"Then we'll have to make our own entrance." Cyclops said, focusing his

eyesight on the hinges of the double doors. A bright red energy burst erupts

from Cyke's eye-piece, and shatters the front doors into hundreds of

thousands of splinters.

The X-Men enter the structure with extreme caution.

"We'll need to split up into two teams," Cyclops informed. "to cover more

ground. Storm, Jean, and Rhaine, search for Kurt. Make sure you alert me and

Bobby if you spot anything. And I mean, anything. got it?"

Cyclops and Jean shared a quick lovers kiss, then the two teams (with Iceman

and Cyclops on the other) ran off in different directions into the dark musky

castle.

For the next 20 minutes, the X-men wandered in and out of endless rooms and

secret corridors. Finding nothing but empty cobbwebs. Cyclops and Iceman

found a large door, leading down into what they could only guess was a sub

-basment or dungeon. The door looked as if it were sliced open with very

large knives. Cyclops knew that that had to be the work of Wolverine.

The two boys decended the dark stairwell into the unknown, just as Wolfsbane

caught the unmistakable sent of her fellow companion, Nightcrawler.

Shape-shifting into half human half wolf form (enabling her to speak), Rhaine

called out to Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe. They all rushed over to Kurt's

unconscious body, laying prone on the dirty dusty floor.

"Kurt has been attacked." Storm serveyed, noting the burn marks to his

insulated uniform.

"I'll contact Scott." Jean said, but before she could establish a suitable

mind-link, robotic drones came out of collapsing walls, ambushing the female

X-men...

Meanwhile, Cyclops and Iceman reached the bottom of the stone steps. They

walked along a long carridor, leading them inside a large room, that

resembled a mad-scientist's labratory.

"What's all this?" Iceman asked, looking around at all the old machines and

equippment, long ahead of its time.

"I'm not sure." Cyclops said. "Lets ask HIM."

Standing just ahead of them by 50 meters, was the man they seeked, Wolverine.

He stood before a giant machine, housing a glass tube, which looked just big

enough to support a full sized human male's body, standing up-right.

Wolverine appeared to be lost in space, looking almost trance-like. He stared

into the abiss straight ahead, yet not really seeing it at all.

Cyclops approached slowly, as not to startle the older X-man. He really

didn't want a repeat performance of the Blackbird.

"Wol...Logan, are you alright?" he asked, from what he considered a safe

distance. All the while noting, that with a killing machine like Wolverine,

there was no such thing as a "safe distance".

With no answer to his question, Cyclops moved in closer. He qued Iceman to

react quickly, if Wolverine even looked as if he didn't recognize him.

Cautiously, the teenaged leader of the team reached out. Gently he touched

Wolverine upon his shoulder, finally getting a reaction from his most

relentless trainer. The reaction he least desired.

Wolverine had no idea where he was, or that anyone was near him. His mind was

like liquid fire, and he considered anyone in the immediate vicinity, -an

enemy.

With a frightful snarl on his face, he turned toward Cyclops, shoving the

slinder boy a good 20 feet away in a single shove.

Cyclops landed on his butt, sliding another 5 feet into a panel with a

"thump". Dust flew everywhere. Iceman saw this, and instantly raised his hand

defensively. Within the next second, Wolverine found himself encased in a 6

inch thick pillar of solid ice, frozen like a statue.

Satisfied with his work, Iceman turned, and ran over to aide his possibly

injured friend.

"Are you okay Cyke?" he asked, bending over to help the embarrassed boy to

his feet.

"I'm okay." Cyclops said in gasps. "Where's Wolvie?"

"Over there." Iceman said, pointing towards an empty, half shattered pile of

broken ice. "Oh my gosh, he's gone!"

Just then, Wolverine pounched onto the two boys, knocking Cyclops backwards.

Using his fist, he clocked Iceman in the jaw, damn near breaking it in the

process. The metal in Wolverine's bones, magnifies his punches, making it

seem as if you are being hit by a metal baseball bat, rather than someone's

fist.

Iceman fell to the floor like a wet bag of cement, already unconscious.

Cyclops knew what he had to do. Rolling out of the way, -just as he learned

during excercise training- he quickly got to his feet. Adjusting his

eye-piece with his hand, -as not to harm his combat teacher too much- he

looked around the room for his attacker.

"Where are you Logan?" he called out. "I know you're not scared of me. Are

you?"

"Hardly." came an animalistic voice from behind him. But before Cyclops could

spin around and look at his victim, -and trigger his distructive optic

powers- he was clobbered over the head with Wolverine's open hand. The smack

was still enough to floor the young lad.

Nearly unconscious himself, Cyclops felt Wolverine lower himself ontop of his

body, sniffing at him as a wild animal would fallen prey. He could feel

Wolverine's nose journey up and down his body, from the back of his neck, all

the way down to his buttocks. He thought the older X-man must have lost his

mind when he felt his nose dig into his ass crack. Wolverine burried his face

into Cyclops' ass, and breathed in deeply. The aroma coming from Cyclops'

buttock, was making the manimal in him horny with lust.

Cyclops' was still weak from the hit. He tried to gather up strength to flip

over, and clock Wolverine with one of his deadly looks, but he couldn't

wrench himself from under the heavy hairy little muscule man.

One of Wolverine's claws SHANK'd from his middle knuckle, bringing a greater

fear from the teenager. He felt a breeze on the crack of his now exposed ass,

realizing that Wolverine must have sliced the back of his uniform trousres.

Wolverine re-placed his nose in Cyke's asscrack, and began licking at the

smooth tender hole between the cheeks.

Cyclops squirmed, trying to wiggle free. He could feel the rough hairs of

Wolverine's whiskers, scratching at the smooth unblemished skin that

protected his anus. Noone had ever touched Cyclops there, noone other than

the X-men's family doctor, -Moria Mactaggert, with her annual physical

exames. But noone's certainly ever licked him there, not even Jean, whom had

fallen inlove with giving Scott blowjobs, -mentally as well as physically.

Wolverine slobbered all over Cyclop's warm hole, bathing it in slick saliva.

He gripped the soft yet firm cheeks in his strong hands, and pried them apart

like a shell fish, before attacking the small vulnerable hole once again with

his tongue. He could hear his prey begging him to "stop", to just let him go

and "forget about this insanity", but something inside Wolverine told him not

to. He growled like a maddog whenever Cyclops tried to move. With the ass now

properly lubed, Wolverine removed his wet face, and laid out ontop of his

prey full length.

Cyclops could feel Wolverine's thick, fat, uncircumsized anus stretching

penis, press up against his wet resisting hole.

"No Wolverine, Please...!" Cyclops begged, feeling the pre-cum leaking head

stretching his tender virginal anal walls, wider than any shit he'd ever

taken.

Spurred on by his preys crys of protest and struggle, Wolverine pressed on,

inching more and more of his stubby tree-truck thick dick inside Cyclops'

teen hole.

Upstairs, Storm electrocutes one of the drones, whom fall to the ground in a

heap, crashing through the floor, nearly taking the unconscious Nightcrawler

with it. Jean Grey sees her fallen companion tumbling into the hole with the

collapsing floor, and telekenitically levitates him to safty.

Wolfsbane sees another drone closing in on Jean, and jumps infront of a blast

of energy meant for her. The blast sends the young wolf across the hall,

shattering a wooden door as she comes to an abrupt halt against a stone wall.

She isnot unconscuous, but she'll have bruses enough to change her name to

"Rainbow Bright".

Downstairs, Scott Summers is in total agony. His young body has never felt

pain such as this. All the hours in the professor's Danger Room fighting

androids, had never prepared him for the event of being force fucked up the

ass. Wolverine's dick was so thick and solid, that it felt like someone was

shoving a tree branch in his butt.

Wolverine held Scott around his neck, in a head lock. He humped away at his

weaker victim, pounding into his upturned ass with punishing blows. Cyclops

screams eventually started to decipatate, as his hole became more and more

accustomed to the assult. He could feel Wolverine's hot breath on his neck,

feel his strong grip on his body tighten at times when his stroke would

quicken, sending that ultra thick cock tube deeper into Scotts unexplored

territories.

Scott felt vulnerable, laying on the floor helpless, getting raped up his

sweet young boy-cunt for the first time, while on a dangerous mission.

Wolverine picked up the pace. The tight asshole taking his dick was starting

to loosen up, he was able to move his fat penis in and out alot easier.

Wolverine had done a good job lubing Scotts hole, and the efforts were paying

off.

"URRHHGG! URRHHGG! URRHHGG!" Scott grunted evertime Wolvie shoved inward.

He could actually feel his hole stretching to accomidate the rock hard

invader terrorizing the deep murky depths of his butt. Without even realizing

it, Scott arched his back, giving Wolverine deeper access to his inner

rectum.

"RRRRHHHH...!" Woverine groaned, getting closer to blowing his load. He

pumped harder at the ass beneath him, crashing his pelvis into the soft

cheeks. Cyclops opened his legs wider, and began throwing his ass back into

Wolvie's groin, meeting him thrust for thrust. The act caused wolverine's

tree-stump like dick to punch dangerously deeper. With an animal howl,

Wolverine shoved into Scott one last time, and rocketed blast after thick

slimy blast of rich potent canadian sperm into the boys tight gripping anus,

white washing the liquifed innards in hot gushy cum.

Wolverine suddenly collapesed ontop of Scott, crashing to the floor like a

dead man. His hot sperm still gushing forth, filling Scott with the thick

silvery paste. Cyclops rolled him over, causing Wolvie's fat shrinking dick

to plop free from his ravaged hole, -his own hard dick popping free from his

uniform.

"Iceman...!" Cyclops gasped, startled to see his teammate standing over

them.

"I...I saw...he was...I didn't...know what to do..." Iceman stammered,

holding the giant ice club in his hands that he used to knock Wolverine

unconscious. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Cyke's exposed eretion.

"Help me with him, will you Bobby?" Cyke said, trying to get from up under

the heavy X-man.

Iceman helped get Wolvie off top of Cylops. Cyke stood up, his sore abused

asshole was on fire from the fucking it just took. His long slim erection was

still swollen from the lust of feeling his older mentor, cumming in his butt.

He looked at Bobby, whom seemed mesmerized by Cyke's erection.

"You okay Bobby?" he asked, unable to read the expression on his friends

face.

Bobby felt something in him, some spark of memory, telling him that he was:

"the best cocksucker in the world". He looked at Scott's erection, and heard

some faint voice tell him:"you want to suck my cock until I cum, you will

suck until I shoot into your mouth, and you will swallow it. Then you will

remember nothing of this".

Falling to his knees, Bobby "melted away" his Ice image, reverting to his

original HUMAN form. Before Scott was aware what was about to happen, Bobby

latched his lips around the stiff pre-cum drolling hardon infront of him,

sucking like his life depended on it.

Cyclops wanted to stop his friend, but the warm mouth wrapped around his

dick, was feeling too good to stop. Scott never knew Bobby was into sucking

cock, but figured the teen boy must really be into it, as he was sucking his

cock all the way down to the balls, taking it even deep then Jean does.

Scott could hear the battle going on upstairs, and knew he and the boys had

ought to be headed up to help the girls, but that would have to wait until he

fed his friend his load. Afterall, with the thick amounts dripping from his

numbing hole, and the mad sucking Bobby was giving him, it wouldn't be but a

matter of time before he was shooting that load down into his friends throat.

Bobby was swallowing Cyke's dick whole, taking the teenager's rather

impressive length of dick in all the way to his peachfuzzed ball hairs. He

slurped and sucked on the tube of tasty flesh, bringing Scott closer and

closer to spilling his ripe seed into the talented mouth before him.

"Oh wow Bobby, I didn't know you liked cock man. You suck so well..." Scott

complimented on deaf ears. Bobby was in a trance. He grabbed Cyke around the

thighs, and began banging his head back and forth in Cyke's crotch, punching

his cock down into his tight open throat. "Bobby, oh bobby, you'd better stop

sucking man, I'm getting close..." Scott warned.

Bobby sucked harder, he knew his prize was close, and yearned so for the

tasty mouthfull he knew was coming. With his lips constantly touching

Cyclop's balls -a strong indication that the entire length of Scott's pole

was lodged deep in his throat-, he felt the first wave of teen spunk hitting

the back of his throat. The first two batches spurted down into Bobby's

greedy gullet like a water faucet. Bobby buried his nose in Cyke's pubic

patch, and totally devoured his friend's nutt. Feeling completely drained,

Cyclops fell back on his ass -exhausted.

Just then, a loud rumbled began to deafen Scott's ears, then the ceiling came

crashing in. Looking up at the debra about to fall on their heads, Cyclops

activates his optic blast. The bright beam of energy erupts from the young

leader's eyes, completely pulverizing most of the steel and concrete into

dust powder. The smaller fragments rain down, hitting the basement floor in

large chunks. In all the confusion, Cyclops manages to tuck his dick back

into his pants.

"Scott, you have found Wolverine!" Storm says, as she decends from above on

her own self generated wind gusts.

"Yeah." the teen manages to say, as he sees his teammates -Wolvesbane,

Nightcrawler, and Jean Grey- follow suit.

"We were worried when we didn't hear from you guys." Jean said, levitating

Nightcrawler and Wolvesbane behind her, as they all come to a soft landing on

the floor. "Is alright?" she asks, when she notices he wasnot

moving.

"He'll be fine," Cyclops says, looking around. "things got a lil' dicy, and

Bobby had to take him out."

"Good goin' Bobby!" Nightcrawler said, smacking a dazed Bobby Drake on the

back, bringing him out of his fog. Again, he had that nasty taste in his

mouth that was begining to become all too familiar.

"I see things got a lil' out of hand for you guys too." Cyclops said, seeing

the parts of scrap-metal all over the floor that used to be the androids.

"We handled our own." Jean said, high fiving with Wolvesbane, whom once again

resumed her human form.

"Let us not forget our mission." Storm said, taking inventory of all the old

useless hard/software laying around. "What was this place used for?" she

asks, looking at the same old chamber Wolverine was staring at when Cyclops

and Iceman stumbled apon him.

"That was used...to give me my...bones and claws." Wolverine said, coming to.

"You finally remember your past my friend?" Storm asks, walking in his

direction.

"Yeh. I was just startin' ta rememba, when these two clowns came in and

clobbered me ova tha head now." Wolvie joked, scratching his head.

"Do you need more time to collect your thoughts?" Storm asked, concerned.

"Naw. This place ain't nutt'n but a husk ov whut it used ta be. I ain't gon'

find nutt'n more o' use. We might well split." Wolverine said, looking around

the neglected dwelling.

"You heard the man, last one back to the Blackbird has to kiss Gambit's

smelly socks." Nightcrawler said, before BAMFing out of the room in a cloud

of smoke and brimestone.

"Oh no you don't!" Wolvesbane said, switching to wolf-form, and racing up the

stone steps as fast as her 4 legs could carry her.

"We ought to follow their lead, I feel the beginings of a strong storm

building from the north. If we hurry, we could out run it without my having

to ulter mother nature." Storm said, while creating a wind drift to take her

from the castle's basement. Jean Grey takes a confused Bobby Drake's hand,

and levitates him up the hole in the ceiling, while Cyclops and Wolverine

remain the last two X-men on the premises.

Wolverine grabs Cyke by the forearm, just as he was about to catch a ride on

the drift of Storm's wind currents.

"Hold it Scott." Wolvie said, startling the boy. "I...just wannit ta tell ya,

dat I kno whut I did to ya. I did'n meant ta hurt ya none, trust me. But I

wus'n myself, I could'n control whut I wus do'n. I ain't mean ta hurt ya.

Honest."

Scott heard the sincerity in the older mans voice, and decided that Wolverine

must have meant what he said. Scott still feels a slight ache in his anus, a

reminder that he was nolonger a virgin back there, but he found it hard to

hold ill-feelings towards someone whom wasn't in complete control of

themselves. The two shook hands, then accended quickly up the stone steps,

insearch of the Blackbird -neither of them wanting to have to smell Remy's

foul socks.

END


	3. Chapter 3

the cumming of BISHOP

The Blackbird flew in low over New York's gleaming skyline. Inside, its

occupants (Iceman, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolvesbane, and

Wolverine) were weary from their long journey to the Anartic insearch of Wolverine's

past. Little was found, but a great relief came to the elder X-Man, in the

reasurrance that his occurring nightmares, weren't actually nightmares, but

subconscious memories from his clouded past.

Behind the controls were Storm, -commander of missions, and Jean Grey.

"We're coming up close to the mansion." stated Storm, reading the navigation

controls.

The Blackbird continued it's course and exact speed, uninterrupted.

"Jean..." Storm said, gently touching the young redhead on her forearm.

"Oh, yes Ororo? I'm sorry, I was...daydreaming..." she said, coming out of

her trance.

"Appearantly." Storm said, pointing at navigations.

Jean saw that she was about to over-shoot her objective, and

telekenitically started flipping switches and changing geers accordingly. The Blackbird

began to slow its speed, as the landing entrance came into view.

"What's wrong Jean?" Storm asked, keeping her voice low as not to attract

attention. "You have flown this craft dozens of times, what could have distracted

you so that you nearly missed the mansion?"

Jean wasn't sure if she should confide in the older Ororo, about the

stray thoughts she'd been picking up from her boyfriend, -Scott Summers, aka

Cyclops, about their most recent mission. Eversince leaving the Artic, Jean's been

catching stray thoughts from Cyclops, thoughts that would indicate

something...strange, had went on between he, Wolverine, and Iceman. At first Jean had

thought the thoughts erratic, as she tried to screen them from entering her mind,

but then she felt his emotional energy that accompanied the thoughts, and

realized that his thoughts may have been actual memories.

Blocking them out at the moment, Jean switched on the blackbird's rear

thrusters, then slowly decended the craft down into the landing pad, just

outside the Mansion's pririmiter.

((("Welcome back my X-Men. I trust everything went well?"))) came the

telepathic voice of the X-Men's lord and founder, -Professor Xavier.

((("As well as can be expected professor."))) said Jean, beaming her thoughts

directly into the mind of her teacher.

((("Good. I expect a full briefing when time permits. uh, Iceman, will you

report to my office at once? I'd like to, uh...discuss your untimely

blackouts.")))

"Yes professor." said the young Iceman, unbuckling himself from his seat and

exiting the ship.

The other X-Men began following Bobby's lead, single filing out the side

exit, to catch the shuttle up to the mansion.

"Scott, can I speak to you for a moment?" Jean called.

The two young lovers waited until everyone had left, before begining

their discussion.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jean asked, hoping Scott would want

to talk openly about the jumble of thoughts clouding his head.

"About what?"

"Well, for started, about how you managed to rip the seat of your pants?"

questioned Jean.

"My pants are of no consequence Jean."

"Alright, then how about the funny thoughts I been getting from you eversince

we left the Artic? What about those?"

"I can't believe this! You...you've been reading my thoughts?"

"No. No, I've been trying to block them out. They project themselves through

our psychic rapport..."

"Fuck you Jean! You have no right to invade my private thoughts like that!"

Scott shouted, exiting the Blackbird, and leaving a completely confused Jean

Grey behind in tears.

Out on the grounds near the lake, a group of teenaged students (Sunspot,

Cannonball, Karma, Spirit, Magma, Mulitiple Boy, Spike, Kitty Pryde, Colossus,

Amanda, Rogue, Gambit, Syran, and Jubalee) from the mansion were playing and

relaxing. Colossus, -a Russian boy, was showing off his amazing ablity to

transform his body of flesh and blood into living organic steel, much to the

amazment of the group.

"Does his cock and balls turn to steel too?" Sunspot, a Brizilan boy

cat-called.

"You'd like to see that wouldn't you?" Spirit, an Indian girl said slyly,

just as Wolvebane came running up on her four legs from the brush.

"Looks, Rhain's back!" said Amanda, a young sorceress.

The group crowded around Wolvesbane, petting her thick fur coat, and

asking for details regarding her mission. Wolvesbane transformed into her human

form, sat down on the grassy earth, and began filling everyone in on the X-Men's

most recent road-trip.

Five minutes into the story, a horny Sam Gutherie, pulled the youngest

member -Mulitple Boy, away with him into the woods.

"Whats wrong?" The young lad asked, confused. "Don't you wanna hear about

Rhain's mission?"

"Wat I wan', is my cock suk'd." said the older, taller, pale southrener.

He reached into his cut-offs and pulled out his long slender cock,

already rock hard and ready for action.

The younger boy looked torn between wanting another chance at sucking on

the older boy's gorgeous cock, and hearing about the X-Men's latest

adventures. He had yet to accompany them on any of their missions so far, and was always

so eager to hear of details from his classmates that were luck enough to be

needed.

"Look, if'n you wanna hear Rhain's story so bad, sen' onea yurselves back ta

th' group ta hear it. But you stay hur an' suk on niss big dik. k?"

"Okay." said the boy, enthusiastically.

Multiple Boy closed his eyes and concentrated, then suddenly, there were

two of him. Both twin boys opened their eyes, smiled at eachother, then the

newer boy turned and ran back to the group, while the first boy got down on his

knees and took the tall Guther's boy dick into his mouth and started sucking

tenderly. Sam leaned back on a tree, and just looked down at the young lad as

he tried unsucessfully to eat the cock whole before him. He took the dick into

his mouth, but his young throat was inexperienced, and he could not fit the

long hotdog all the way in just yet. He had just begun his new gig as cocksucker

several weeks ago, and was not yet able to deep throat, not like Roberto

(Sunspot) could. Cannonball closed his eyes, and thought back to the last time the

sexy young dark brizilan boy sucked his long peter down into his throat. His

dick jumped inside Multipuleboy's mouth, causing the youngster to suck harder

with more vigor.

Meanwhile, Bobby Drake was in professor Xavier's private office, on his

knees between the teacher's legs, devoring the elder's 6 inch dick down to the

balls.

"Oh Bobby, you are so good at that. I'm about to cum..." Xavier groaned,

feeling the cum in his balls begining to rise up his shaft.

Young Bobby sensed the forthcoming also, and sucked all the harder. His

head bobbed up and down in the professor's lap. Spit coating the bald man's

dick dripped down his stiff shaft, mingling into his hairy ball sack. Professor X

threw back his head, and let out a loud audible moan, just as the first wave

of cum shot out the head of his dick, coating Bobby's throat. Bobby swallowed

every drop that shot into his hungry mouth like it was the milk of life.

Once properly drained, Xavier released his hold on the boys mind, and

Bobby found himself standing near the office door.

"That will be all mr. Drake." odered Xavier, not looking up from his desk as

he acted as if he were busy grading papers.

"...yes professor." said Bobby, twisting the door knob to exit the office.

For some reason he couldn't seem to remember anything after entering the

professor's office. Secretly, he wondered what was happening to him, as his throat

felt coated with that same funny taste as before. Bobby cupped his hand up to

his mouth, blowing his hot breath into his palm, and quickly smelling the air

through his nostrils. Whatever it was he ate, he couldn't smell it, he thought

to himself, much to the amusment of the professor.

Opening the door, Bobby was prepared to exit, when a teary eyed Jean Grey

came running in.

"Professor, I have to talk to you at once!" she said frantically.

"Then by all means Jean, have a seat and talk to me." the professor said.

Bobby closed the door behind him, wondering what that was all about.

Out in the mansion's garage (which housed 2 limosines, 6 cars, 5

mini-bikes, and a classic Harley motorcycle), Logan (Wolverine) was busy changing the

oil in his cycle, when Cyclops walked up.

"Whut can I do fer you?" Wolvie said, smelling Scott long before he heard him

approaching.

"How'd you know I was there?" the boy asked, trying his best to be quiet.

"You been standing out there for the pass 10 minnits, like you was debatin'

comin' in. Wussup?" the older man asked, wipping his dirty hands on a equally

dirty rage.

"I think Jean may know what happened with us, in the castle."

"You told 'er?" Wolvie asked, knowing the cat would be out of the bag now.

"No. She read it in my thoughts." Cyke said.

"What happened ta all them psychic mind-barriers tha prof's been teachin'

yall all this time? Guess they juss went rite out tha window eh?"

"They tend to not work too well when your going through alot of stress." Cyke

defended. "What we gonna do? She's nodoubt telling the professor about it

right now."

"Whut can we do about it? Juss sit back an' see whut happens next."

"How can you be so calm about it? You realize once this gets around the

school, the others will think we gay or something." Scott asked, seeing Wolverine

go about business as usual.

"I learned along time ago, not ta git too upset 'bout thangs I can't

control." Wolvie said. Out of the side of his eye, he saw the pained expression on

Cyke's face as he tried to take a seat on a large create. "How's yur butt?" he

asked, concerned.

"Sore." Scott said, honestly. "Did you have to fuck me so hard?"

Wolverine snickered.

"Sorry kid, if you wanna hang with the big dogs, that's how we do it."

"Well, I survived. Guess that says I can hang." Cyke smirked.

"Oh yeh? Don't count yur eggs b'fo they hatched boy. I been known to go

wilder." Wolvie said, sensing a challenge.

"So what made you hold back?" Scott asked. Wolverine couldn't tell if the boy

was serious, or just being facetious.

"Be thankful I did." he answered, cautiously.

Scott sat there for a minute, debating. Then he got up from seated

position, crossing the floor over to the hairy older X-Man.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Wolverine warned, smelling the change in

Scott's scent, indicating his sexual arousal.

"Its all I been thinking about since we left the Anartic. Thats what got Jean

so upset." the boy said, reaching out to touch Wolverine's hairy chest

peeking out from under his wife-beaters t-shirt.

"An' wuss that?" Wolvie asked, feeling his own nipple harden, as well as his

dick.

"She sensed that I liked what we did. That I was thinking of maybe doing it

again, before I made my mind up about her and I."

"You and her?"

"Yeah. I need to be with you again, to see if these thoughts are legit or

not." Scott said, feeling the course hair under his fingers before reaching down

to caress the stiff lump in Logan's torn jeans.

Wolverine breathed in deeply, the scent from Scott's arousal heighened

his animal senses. He grabbed a fistful of the boys sandy brown hair, yanking

his head backwards until his face was side by side with his own.

"So whut you tellin' me boy, is you liked whut I did ta you up at that castle

today? An' now you wanna be my bitch?"

"Yes..." Cyclops said, weakly. He always loved Wolverine's manliness. Now,

standing this close to him, knowing what may come next, had the young

teenager's cock rock hard and tenting out his khakis.

Wolverine felt up Scott's young slim still growing body with raw animal

energy. He felt so soft, "likea gurl" thought Wolverine. He roughly turned

Scott's head towards his, using his hand free hand to squeeze the handsome boys

lips until the formed a sweet looking O shape. Wolverine leaned in to kiss the

boy's soft looking lips, when he felt Scott jerk back, reluctantly. Angered,

Wolvie gripped Scott's hair tighter, then dove his mouth onto Scott's, driving

his thick tongue into the boys resisting mouth.

Instinctively, Scott sucked on the wet searching muscle, giving into

Wolverine's animal magnetizm.

Wolverine picked up the 145lbs teenager, and carried him over to his

Harley where he sat him in the leather seat. Standing inbetween the boys spread

legs, Wolverine continued kissing him, causing Scott to moan softly with

passion. He could feel Wolverine's whiskers scratch at his smooth face as their lips

locked and slithered against eachother. He could taste the beer and cigars on

his fat probing tongue.

"You want me ta fuck you again?" Wolvie whispered between sloppy kisses.

"Yes." moaned Scott, not wanting to loose the fat tongue between his sucking

lips.

"Good. Git naked, I wanna shove this fat dick back up in that punk ass..."

Meanwhile, Cannonball had his eyes close, his head reared back against

the big oak tree he was getting his hick dick sucked under. He had MulitpleBoy

by the sides of his head, and was burrying his long woody as far into the

knealing boy's mouth as possible. MultipleBoy had to conjured up multiple images of

himself to help aid in the ferce dicksucking Sam was forcing apon him. While

he continued to hold the older southren boys dick in his mouth, he called upon

another image of himself to suck on the squealing boy's low hanging balls, 2

other images of himself to suck on the boys nipples, and yet another image of

himself ate out Sam's musky asshole. In total ecstacy, Sam's head swayed back

and forth as he felt the cum in his balls begin the long journey up the slim

shaft and into Mulitple Boy's suckling mouth.

"ARRHHH!" Sam gushed, shooting his spunk into the back of MulipleBoy's

throat, force feeding the inexperienced boy and causing him to gag up the load

before swllowing it back down into his tummy. The other images of him

disappeared, as he concentrated on taking down all of Sam's sweet tasting cum.

"Oh, yeh kid, that was good. You get'n betta at it." Sam complimented, with a

big toothy grin.

"Thanx." smiled the young boy, feeling the thick clot of cum slowly dripping

down his throat.

"Thought something fishy was goin' on back here." Gambit said, catching the

two boys off guard.

"Remy!" Cannonball said, his long dick still out in the open, bobbing up and

down, dripping semen.

"Skoolin' the new kid, huh Sam?" Gambit said, caressing the swelling in his

shorts.

He arrived just in time to see Sam feeding MultipleBoy his hot load.

Embarrassed, Sam tucked his spent prick back into his cut-offs.

"Wat you doin' lurkin' round back up in hur, numb-nutt?"

The cajin smiled wickedly.

"Lookin' for Roberto. He was goin' to show me his brazilian sword swallowin'

trick, but I saw 'em disappear into the woods with the russian kid when

wolfgurl started talkin'."

"Oh. I seen it b'fore. You gonna love it." said Sam, sounding somewhat

jealous.

He himself had been on the receiving end of Sunspot's amazing suction

abilities many times over. The two shared a room back at the mansion, eversince

coming to the school over 2 years ago, and knew eachothers bodies well. It was

always Sam that got to top, as Roberto loved having his dark round brazilian

ass pumped full of hard dick. Roberto had been trying to get his hands on

Gambit's eversince meeting the swave cajin about a year back, but never thought

he'd get the chance, as Remy turned down his sexual advance at every turn. Gambit

was seriously interested in his current girlfriend -Rogue, but her inability

to control her haywire powers to absorb life giving essence from whomever she

touches, makes sex with the robust southren belle, all but impossible.

Remy decided to stop playing coy, and let the handsome brizilian do his

stuff on him.

"Looks like you done well yourself." Remy said, eyeing the two boys.

"Well, its always room fer improovement." said Sam, gently cupping the back

of MultipleBoy's head, and leading him back to camp.

"Oh yeh, if you see Rogue, tell 'er I went lookin' for fire wood." Gambit

yelled back with a wink.

"You got it." Sam said, disappearing into the bush.

Gambit knew there was something about Gutherie he didn't like, but

decided to worry about that later after remembering his reason for journeying into

the woods in the first place. He moved on deeper into the forrest, sure that he

would find what he was looking for just around the corner. He knew he'd

better find it quick, else he'd be pounding his own pud yet again tonight, and with

that talky ole nosey Nightcrawler as a room-mate, jacking off wasn't all too

easy.

Meanwhile, Scott was bent over Wolverine's Harley Davidson, his slacks

bundled down around his ankles, his firm hairless teenaged asscheeks in the air,

exposed to the afternoon elements. Logan looked down at the round pale boycheeks,

and whistled a tune of approoval. Touching the tender flesh, his mind flashed

back to just hours ago, when he had his uncut sausage lodged deep up in the

struggling boys tight rectum.

"You shure ya wanna do this kid?" he asked cautiously again, giving Scott

another chance to back out.

"Yes Logan, I'm sure." Scott confirmed, looking back over his shoulder.

"Ya know theres a chance I could lose control." Wolverine warned. "I could go

wild if I let loose. You could seriously git hurt."

"I trust you Wolverine." Scott said, wanting to feel himself taken over

phyiscally once again.

Shrugging his shoulders, Wolverine bent forward, burrying his hairy face

into the boy's crevice. Scott gasped aloud, feeling Wolvie's hot tongue probe

his bare buttock...

"AAARRHH! FUCK ME RUSKIE! FUCK MY ASSHOLE!" Gambit heard Sunspot yelling over

the churp of birds in the trees.

He eased up on the site where the two abrant teens choose to work out

their sexual frustrations. He purched himself up on a bolder, and watched as the

huge muscular Peter Rusputin -Colossus, fucked his thick russian dick up into

the dark round ass of his brazilian teammate.

Roberto Dacosta was obviously no stranger to thick dick in his rectum,

Gambit noticed. He was bent at the waist, his dark brown muscled legs spread

wide apart, as the russian boy behind him held on tightly to his hips, pumping

his fleshy pole aggressively up the boy's bouncing backside. Sunspot was

grinning happily, feeling his stretching asswalls separate everytime the bigboy shove

deeply inside of him. He knew that Kitty Pride had had a crush on the

handsome foreigner, whom barely spoke a word of english, but he knew his bubbling

brown buttock was better suited for the russian's thick tool, than Kitty's

inexperience virgin twat. The poor girl would never have survived Peter's rough

pounding.

"Good show." Gambit called claping his hands, startling the two lads.

Instantly, Colossus transformed his tan flesh into steel, an instinctive

reaction to danger. Roberto felt the difference immediately in his rectum. At

first, there was an angry jolt, like an electrical current being emitted

throughout his body by way of his anus, shocking him deep within, then he felt the

penis in his colon thicken in length and width, its steely base still alive

with energy.

"Ohmygosh!" he yelled aloud at the exqusite feeling tingling through his

body, clinching his asscheeks when he felt Colossus about to pull out.

"Company..." Colossus said, pointing at Remy as he started to withdraw.

"Don't stop on my account fellas, jus' passin' through." Gambit said, smiling

mischievously.

"Don't pull out!" warned Roberto, pushing his ass back on Colossus's hardon,

re-capturing it with his soft hole.

Eyeing Gambit cautiously, Colossus reluctantly began pumping his hips,

driving his steel-on deep into Roberto's bowels. The power now behind Colossus's

pumps, was strong enough to injure Roberto. He felt his hips crack with each

thrust, and worried he may shatter his hip bones. Absorbing the power of the

sun itself, Roberto transformed himself into his alter-ego -Sunsport, turning a

tar-like color. Colossus looked down at the pitch black ass he held onto. His

silvery colored dick disappeared up into the blackness with ever thrust of

his hip, then reappeared with each withdraw. He could feel the slick tightness

of the powerful ass grip triple in strength, flexing on his steel rod. He knew

it was only a matter of time before his would be painting Sunspot's insides

with his heavy load. But Colossus had never cum while in his steel form before,

and wonder just what would happen once climax was apon him.

"Fuck 'em, fuck dat ass..." Remy encouraged, whispering in Colossus's ear

from behind.

Colossus's shorts were down around his ankles, and Gambit couldn't get

enough of seeing that round steely asscheeks hump back and forth as he drove his

powerful cock into the blackhole repeatedly. Gambit wondered if Colossus's

hole was equally steeled, like the rest of his body. Leaning in on Colossus

back, Remy reached his hands downward, and began caressing Colossus's hard ass. He

reeled at the idea of seeing Colossus's bare silvery hole pulsing in and out

as he fucked the willing kid.

Gambit ran his middle finger across the sensative hairless pucker, then

gently pushed up inside. Colossus gasped as the finger wiggled up in him, then

tightened his hole on the probing digit, nearly severing it in his rectum.

"Yeeeeooooowww!" Gambit yelled, yanking his finger out immediately. It felt

as if he'd just smashed it in a car's door.

"Sorry..." Colossus said, sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"No problem Remy said, fighting the instinct to suck his throbbing finger in

his mouth.

Colossus pumped harder, driving his 8 inch pole deep into Sunspot's hole

over and over again. Jacking off perfusely, Sunspot began to tremble, his

nails dug into the rock he had been leaning against, and the small bolder cracked

then crumbled under the strain, sending a cumming Sunspot and a humping

Colossus to the ground like falling tanks.

The ground shook as the two bodies hit the dirt hard. Still embedded,

Colossus continued digging into Sunspot's hole, the cum in his round hard metal

balls near ready to spill. Sunspot ached his back, his legs spread out under

Colossus's bulky frame. The russian humped hard, causing thunderous claps to

echo through the air everytime his hard steel hips slapped into Sunspot's

energized cheeks. The two mutants looked a amazing sight, as one powerful being

pumped relentlessly into another.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH...CUMMINGGGGGGGG...!" Colossus yelled, pumping his dick

inside Sunspot's roost one last time before pulling out.

The steel penis shown wetly from Sunspot's insides. It jerked with live

energy, as Sunspot resumed his human form, and spun around to receive the

tin-man's sweet cum nector. He place his lips right at the head of the dick, then

opened his mouth and waited. The first spurt of hot juice shot out with the

speed of a gun shot. The white liquid stung Roberto's face as it missed his mouth

and smacked into his cheek, stinging like a hand smack. The second spurt hit

his lips. The third, forth and fifth landed directly in his mouth, almost

chocking him as it hit the back of his throat with force.

Once the juice ceased cumming, Roberto sucked the steel tube into his

mouth, trying his best to suck the remaining sauce out from inside. Gambit was

now rock hard seeing this lusty action unfold before his very eyes. His gaze was

locked in on Roberto's now fleshy asscheeks. He could easily see the damage

Colossus's steel rod has done on the brazilian lad. Roberto had obviously been

taking big dicks for years, thought Remy.

He walked up behind the cute youngster, and pulled his hot to the touch

asscheeks apart. The hole gaped open easily. The red fleshy insides were

visable, the outter rim was soft a wet, the hole looked as if it showed no

resistance at all, almost as if it were just fist-fucked.

Reaching into his pants, Gambit fished out his raging hardon. Without

greasing it, he aimed the head at Roberto's opening, and pushed in with one long

hard shove. Roberto gasped around his mouthful of metal dick, but otherwise

took Gambit's piece rather easily. Gambit gripped firmly onto Roberto's hips,

watching his 7 inch cock being swallowed up by the boy's slacked anus. The soft

wet ring sucked loosely on Remy's woody, taking it into it's deep depths.

Roberto could barely feel Gambit's healthy woody poking his numbed

insides after being completely pulverized by Colossus' steely monster, but just

knowing that the cajin beauty he'd been lusting over for many months was now

nailing away at his asshole, had Roberto's dick once again on the rise.

He widened his legs, and arched his back to give the humping new

orleanian clear passage into his inner rectum. He hoped Gambit was enjoying the slack

looseness of his hole, as he could not tighten the relaxed muscles after the

workout Colossus' had given it. He was still sucking lovingly on the big guy's

metal piece, when Colossus suddenly reverted back to human form, then fell

back wards on his russian buttocksn exhausted. His dick shortened by one inch

between Roberto's suckling lips, but remained hard as the sex charged teen

continued nursing on the tasty fat inches.

"Is...good...ass...ya...?" smiled Peter, his handsome dimples digging deep

into his cheeks.

"Ya!" grunted Gambit, ignoring the friendly foreigner while pumping harder

into the soft buttocks.

He couldn't believe he was fucking his first man. He'd had his dick

sucked on occasion from other males from time to time over the years, when female

pussy wasnot available. But he had always drew the line at actually penetrating

one up the ole chocolate fudge-way. This time, having watched his two

team-mates fuck like maniacs, made him so hot to stick something, that he feared he'd

explode from an abundance of stored sperm, -the unfortunate side effects of

dating someone whom could not be physically tounched. He only regreted that

this wasn't his girlfriend -Rogue's ass that was sucking him so expertly.

He could feel his dick getting closer to shooting it's weeks and weeks of

stored-up cum. Gambit loved fucking, almost as much as he enjoyed a good

heist (him being an ex-thief). When he was single, he was never without a pussy or

a mouth for his pleasures. But since joining the x-men, and subsequently

dating Rogue, he's all but given up on the act, until professor Xavier could find

a cure for Rogue's uncontrolable powers.

"Oh yeah!" Scott Summers groaned, feeling Logan's stubby tongue stabbing into

his wide spread anal-hole.

Logan had the boy by the asscheeks, holding them wide, as he licked and

slobbered all over the teens slightly haired opening. He remembered what it

felt like being ball deep inside that cock-trap, and was practically aching to

get back up in that particular sattle once again.

Scott, was marveling at the new sensations spreading throughout his anus.

He never knew he could et such pleasure from his asshole. In all the time

he'd been fucking Jean, he now felt as if he had some idea of it she must feel

like when he's eating at her sweet vagina.

Logan was now darting his tongue in and out of his ass, tongue fucking

him as would a tiny dick. Scott loved the feelings Wolverine was punishing him

with. He loved the tiny growls the older man made when he ate at his wrinkled

anal-vagina, causing small ripples of total ecstacy to shoot through Scott's

bottom.

"Oh fuck, Logan..." moaned Scott, leaning over Wolvie's Harley. "...I want

your cock in me, man." he gasped, his lust rising to dangerous levels as he

wiggled his lucious rump on Wolvie's hairy face. The rough briskles of the mans

chin scratched sensuously at his sensitive hole. He wanted Logan to stop eating

his lustful snatch, and plunge his fat dick into the tight space, just as he

did earlier.

Logan was having too much fun eating the sweet, practically chicken ass

before him. He devoured Scott's sexy little compact booty, nibbling at the

white cheeks, kissing the hard buns, then lusciously attacking the rasin anus with

the pointed tip of his tongue.

Wolverine hadn't had pussy this sweet and tasty, since the time he

started seeing Ororo Monroe. For a brief time (unbeknownced to the others), the two

had been seeing eachother socially. Storm was a wildcat in bed, Logan

recalled, but the two decided to call it quits when she started dating Forge, their

resident scientist. Logan knew Storm was attracted to Forge's intelligence, and

that she'd eventually be back in his bed once she realized he couldn't cut it

in the sack like he could.

Meanwhile, he was lucky that he had found another sweet-cunt to take her

place. He bent Scott over farther, nearly bending the boy double. He jammed

his oral muscle all the way up into the fully exposed passage. Scott's moans was

continuous as he surrendered to the more experienced mans advances. Logan

took complete advantage of Scott's new position, and tongue fucked the quivering

boy-cunt that much deeper, opening it up for a more thourough lashing.

"Nooo...please...fuck me..." Scott begged, unable to fight as he hole was

vicously mauled by the hungry manimal behind him.

He desprately wanted Woverine's dick inside of him, but couldn't resist

the wedging his was getting at the moment. He felt his asshole go totally slack

under the relentless oral activity. The tongue slipped up even further,

causing Scott to choke back a frightful yell.

Logan pulled his wet face from between the tight buns his grizzly hands

held apart, stretching the dime sized elastic hole he'd been smooching on for

the past quarter hour. Focusing his keen eyesight on the pouting pucker, he

noticed the hole leaking a white substance. His taste-buds indicated it was

semen. Wolerine realized that he'd just been eating his own load inwhich he'd shot

inside the boy earlier in the day. His cock jerked at the thought, as he stood

up, spit into the palm of his hand, massged the slick spit lubricant along

his hard shaft, then started shoving his fat woody up into Scott's unprotected

bowels.

"Oh, YEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Roberto, as he jacked himself off onto

the grassy stones beneath him.

He was still sicking off his russian friend Peter, whom was laid back on

the ground with his eye shut tight, concentrating on feeding the dark boy his

sweet russian sperms. He loved living in america, with it's televisions, ball

games, girls, and plenty of sex, sex, sex. Eversince arriving here, the girls

(and Roberto) had been hot to get into his sexy jeans. Especially that young

Kitty Pride. The thogts of busting such a young girl's obviously virgin pussy,

made the boy's cock jerk in Roberto's mouth. The knealing boy sucked all the

harder, determined to get another load out of his husky friend.

"Yeeh, work dat ass!" said Gambit, feeling Roberto's snug hole tighten

slightly as he rode the boy's butt to nearing climax.

He had a live show going on, watching his hairy crotch push his sizable

tool in and out of the Brizilian's ass. He watched the gaping hole as it

swallowed, then gave up his plunging dick, over and over. He bit down on his lower

lip, trying to keep control. It'd been weeks since he's had any ass, since he

fucked Nightcrawler's girlfriend -Amanda, on the hanger dock after practice one

day. It was the horny girl's first time, as Nightcrawler had been too shy and

bashful to engage himself in the nasties.

"Oh shit...!" he yelled unexpectantly, as his balls suddenly contracted,

sending a hydrant load up his cum tube. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH...!" the cajin

cried, feeling the cum-load rip through his pulsating prick. The aching cock

could hardly handle the volume of cum that his balls produced after weeks of

inactivity. The sheer mass threatened to overload the swelling cum-tube along

the belly of the penis, when it suddenly exploded forth, filling Roberto's numb

anal track with ounces and ounces of potient cream. Gambit shoved inward,

freezing his spewing lance deep inside the bottomless bowels that housed his root.

He could feel his life's essence being lowly sucked out of him, as he grew

weaker with each jolt.

Roberto, felt the pulsing cock in his ass, though barely, due to the

numbness his hole felt. He knew Remy was filling his rectum full of his baby

juices, and tried unsuccessfully to tighten his receiving end on the erupting

invader. He felt Peter's cock thicken between his lips, and took the swollen pipe

deeper into the recedes of his throat.

"Yes, yes, Arrrhhhhhh!" Peter yelled, feeling his cum shoot up and out of

his throbbing penis, and into the waiting mouth of Roberto. Peter thrashed

about on the ground, biting at his lower lip to keep from yelling out too loud.

The first orgasm was harder, but both drained the boy efficiently, as his hard

tool began to shrink.

Roberto had gulped down his second load from Peter Rasputin, and was

quickly requiring a taste for the big mans jiz. He felt Gambit fall forward,

lifeless, as the last of his load seaped into his accepting rectum. All three boys

were exhausted, and ready to return to the camp with the others, when the wind

suddenly began to pick up.

"What's that?" Roberto asked, as shards of electrical energy formed like

lightening against the back-drop. An eerie blue glow appeared, followed quickly by

a bright white light.

"Over there!" Peter pointed, looking over his shoulder, just as someone

jumped from the lighted glow.

"Made it!" the man said, falling from the sky -nude.

"Heavens, it's raining men...!" smiled Roberto. The three lads got up off the

ground, and ran to the mans rescue.

The stranger slowly stood. His pink skin smoking from his journey through

the teleporter. His long brown hair fell softly along his back and shoulders,

as he surveyed the area, brazenly unaware he was completely naked.

"Can I...help you?" Roberto asked, walking up to the man, his eyes fixed on

the low hanging weapon between the mans legs.

"Uh, yes you may. Come forth..." invited the man, noticing the lustful gaze

the dark skinned lad laid apon him. Peter and Remy stood in the backgound

cautiously, watching the mans every move. "Such a beautiful boy." the man said,

reaching up to stroke Roberto's face. Roberto was mesmerized, as he watched the

man's soft penis slowly begin to grow and thicken between his legs. "Kneal."

spoke the man. "Kneal for me."

Speechless, Roberto fell to his knees, his mouth already open for

service. The man's fully hardened cock bobbed up and down, eager to enter the hot

oral cavity presenting itself before him.

"MountJoy, No! Get away from him!" yelled another voice.

The man turned around. His eyes narrowed as the focused in on the figure

appearing through the same blue/white glow he emerged from. This new body,

dark in color, landed squarely on his feet. He stood upright, his long black hair

blowing majestically in the wind, as his nude thick muscular frame took

point. "Move away from him...now!"

"Aww..." groaned MountJoy from where he stood. "...it appears that Bishop,

wants you boys all to himself."

Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

the cumming of BISHOP-pt2

Xaviers School for Higher Learning

Rochester New York

the x-men's garage...

Late afternoon. The grounds around Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

were still. The clear blue/orange colored sky was just begining to

darken, giving testimony that evening was apon. In the garage, a radio

was turning out old rock and roll tunes, drowning out the grunts and

groans coming from within where Scott Summers aka Cyclops, was bent over

Wolverine's Harley Davison, his smooth young teenaged buttock exposed to

the elements of summer, as a hump horny Logan, stood behind the moaning

boy, feeding his tender teen-hole his stiff upstanding man-hood.

Summers had his eyes closed. He bite his lower lips, trying to cope with

the extremely fat penis sliding in and out of his stretching rectum. Less

than 6 hours ago, the ageless manimal had raped the helpless Summers in

the Antartic while on a mission, -taking his virginal cherry. Now, the

horny and confused team leader was willingly giving away his vitals to

the older wildman, and wondering what possessed him to think he could

with stand another round with his combat maneuvers teacher.

"Uh, uh, arrh, ah, oh, oh, Uhh! Uhh! ARRRH!" grunted Scott after every

shove of Wolverine's hips, causing the instructor to fuck harder.

Logan loved hearing the handsome lad grunt each time he shoved into his

tender walls. He grabbed the youngster about his slender waist, feeling

his smooth warm baby skin. Logan nearly came just then. Scott was so

young, so confident...Logan was sure the kid would make one kick ass

team-leader one day, just as he was sure the kid was one kick ass bottom

at the moment.

Wolverine laid into the boy harder, fucking that tight clinching

boy-pussy for all he was worth. He was looking down at the nearly

hairless ass cheeks as they were spread wide apart, exposing the red

swollen anus that yawned and stretched widely to accommodate his

abnormally wide appendage. He loved watching his thick monster disappear

up the boy's backside, then re-appear all slick and shiny from the boy's

insides. Wolverine's large rough hands rubbed all over Scott's soft

thinly built muscular body, making the lad's senses go wild with lust.

Scott's young cock was now leaking a steady supply of boy-nector. His

balls tightened in their near hairless sack, threatening to shrink up

into his body. He grunted loudly from the impact of his teacher's

thrusts. With his eyes closed and his mouth gaped widely, he began

cumming, -erupting hot molten cum all over the floor of the garage as the

older hairy man pumped at his backdoor behind him.

Scott screamed as his cock unloaded 7 thick gushes from the head of his

penis. Logan felt the strangle hold of Scott's asshole on his plunging

manhood, then shoved his dick ball deep into the boy's roost. Scott

nearly passed out when he felt Wolverine's hairy adomen pressed tightly

against his smooth cheeks. He felt the older man's cock spraying his guts

with hot jets of steaming cum. His asshole ached to the pulse of the

erupting cock deep inside of it.

Meanwhile, hidden somewhere far out in the fields of the institute,

Xavier students Roberto Dacosta (Sunspot), Remy Lebue (Gambit), and Peter

Rasputin (Colossus) had been engaging in the free folds of eachother's

tight muscular bodies -when they were suddenly interrupted by the

untimely arrival of future x-man Bishop, and his appearant rival

MountJoy.

"Get away from him, kid!" yelled Bishop, his nude black body still

smoldering from the trip through time.

"The boy likes me, Bishop,-" said MountJoy, patting a dazed Roberto atop

his curly head as he knealt before the tall long haired stranger, poised

to give his uprising penis a deep throat massage. "-just as you had, so

long ago..."

"Fuck you MountJoy!" yelled the black stallion, angrily.

"Purhaps later, Bishop,-" smiled the man. "-you know how tough a time I

have adjusting to that enormous python you call a cock." he said, running

his fingers around Roberto's face, then allowing him to suck lewdly on

his long fingers.

"This one seems very eager,-" he informed, turned his attention towards

Bishop. "-just like another I once knew."

MountJoy placed the head of his bullet shaped cock up to Roberto's mouth.

The young Brazilian wasted no-time sucking the smooth head between his

warm sucking lips. MountJoy fought to keep from moaning aloud as the

handsome boy first licked the swelling head with his sopping wet tongue,

then wrapped his full dark lips around it lovingly.

"No, don't!" yelled Bishop, leaping forward.

Gambit and Colossus saw the older mans reaction, then raced forward

themselves to intercept. Gambit signaled to Colossus, then did a forward

flip summersult into the huge russian's hands, whom in turn tossed the

young cajin in the direction of the older, bigger Bishop, in what

Wolverine like to call their "fast ball special" during training

practices.

Gambit's bare foot stuck Bishop directly in his chest cavity, causing the

dark skinned time traveler to reel backwards on his plump round negroid

buttocks. Bishop was surprised by the unexpected attack, as he didn't see

it coming. He had been so intent on focusing his attentions on MountJoy,

that he didn't notice Xavier's students forming an attack plan.

Gambit landed on his bare feet, in cat-like stance. He couldn't help but

openly admire Bishop's thick chocolate muscular body, and the humongously

fat snake that bounced around unprotected between his legs when he landed

on his butt. Colossus ran up, and poised himself ominously beside his

partner, ready to aid in combat if needed.

"Remy..." Bishop snarled, his eyes narrowing in hatred equal to that of

his current adversary -MountJoy.

"eh, you kno' my name, mon-ami? Do I kno' you?" asked the swave cajin.

"Don't worry, you WILL!" snarled Bishop, jumping to his feet and running

forward.

Gambit was taken by surprise at the mans sudden obvious hatred for him.

He was sure he hadn't met the hulking blackman before, so he didn't

understand this extreme emotional reaction, -even though he had just

kicked the man dead center in his puffed chest.

Frozen, Gambit made no move to defend himself, but Colossus was more than

prepared. He stepped before his paralized teammate, then converted

himself in a brillant flash of energy, into the organic steel mass he

calls Colossus. Bishop continued his charge, running smack into the metal

monster whom easily subdued Bishop with a giant bear-hug, suffiecantly

trapping him immoble.

Bishop was able to maneuver himself until he was facing away from the

giant russian, but couldnot struggle himself free from his clutches.

Colossus felt the round buttcheeks bumping into his exposed crotch,

causing his placcid steel penis to lengthen. Bishop felt the iron pole

stretching between his thick thunder thighs, separating his low-hanging

hairy balls in the process.

"Now see what all ov yours struggling has done?" said Colossus, referring

to his erection.

"Let me go you idiots! You don't know what you're doing!" yelled Bishop,

baligerantly.

"Looks to me, monsure, that we are givin' you an arousal, no?" answered

Gambit, crusing around the two bear-huggers, and noticing Bishop's dick

begining to rise atop his low-hanging balls and Colossus' steel shaft

resting between them.

"Fuck you Remy Lebue!" spit Bishop, helplessly.

"Phuck me, mon-ami? You would like this, no?" asked Gambit, taking

Bishop's black hardening shaft into his ex-thief's hands and stroking it

gently back and forth. "Or purhaps you would like for Gambit to suck it

for you, yes?" he suggested, lewdly licking his lips.

"I don't have time for this!" Bishop yelled, feeling his dick jerk in

Gambit's hand.

Meanwhile several feet away, Roberto (sunspot) was down on his knees

worshoping the new stranger's cock. He sucked heatedly up and down the

long skinny pink shaft with his wet lips expertly, -bathing the hard

member in his slick spit.

MountJoy was loving the amazing blowjob he was receiving from the dark

youngster. He was watching intensely as his long shaft disappeared into

the hot sucking face of his new blackboy sex slave. He didn't have much

time to properly introduce his talents to the knealing boy, but that

would most certainly be rectified once he's absorbed the naive child into

him, only to release him when he was ready to shove his cock into one of

the slave's orifices.

Roberto felt the cock in his mouth jerk and jump with each movement he

made. He loved feeling a hard tool between his lips, and loved the creamy

reward he usually received for his efforts even moreso. He sucked the

hard fleshy reddening cock until he felt the tall long haired stranger

grab him tightly about the head and start to seriously face fuck him with

short hard strokes that penetrated deep down into his throat. Relaxing

the throat muscules, Roberto let the man take full advantage of him. The

cock fucked his sore throat merilessly. MountJoy threw his head back,

just as he shoved his throbbing cock ball deep into the slack boy's

throat one last time, then unloaded a timeless amount of pent semen into

the slave's gullet. Roberto happily took the spurting seeds as the man

ground his balls onto his wet spit soaked chin.

Bishop was fighting the sweet sensations tingling throughout his lower

regions. Gambit had taken both Bishop's and Colossus' cocks into his

hands, and were slowly stroking them both back and forth. He had gotten

down onto his knees to give them better angles, and was watching them

closely as he stroked the two.

Colossus silvery steel rod pulsed with each stroke. Gambit was amazed

that the steely pole reacted so life-like. There was even a fat pearly

drop of semen forming at the tip. Gambit wondered if like plumbing,

Colossus' pipe could rust and clog over time from the liquid pearls that

seaped through.

Gambit licked his lips. He knew Roberto had taken the big russian's cum

load only moments earlier, and could not help but wonder what it would

taste like. Peter Rasputin was definately a handsome teen. Gambit

recalled hearing many of the girls around the mansion, -including his own

girlfriend Rogue, discussing how sexy Peter was. Now, looking at the long

throbbing steel rob between his curious fingers, Gambit knew he was in a

position that any girl in the house would love to be in.

Cautiously he leaned forward, and took the iron rod between his thin

lips. Colossus moaned at the unexpected wetness. He felt the moist tongue

licking around the head, then down the belly of his shaft as the hot oven

mouth slowly enveloped him. Gambit pulled back, removing his mouth. He

looked crosseyed at the wet pole he'd just swabbed. It glissened with the

spit from his mouth. Gambit could taste the faint mint of Colossus' cum

pearls in his mouth. He smacked his lips together, allowing his

taste-buds to adapt. Meanwhile, he was still massaging Bishop's hefty

meat in his other hand. The fat black snake was leaking a heavy supply of

pre-cum, Gambit wondered if the blackman's sperms would taste as sweet as

Peter's. Giving into temptation, he leaned forward, and touched the round

head with his tongue.

Bishop stiffled a moan as he felt the head of his cobra invade Gambit's

oral cavity. Running his slick lips around the bulbous head, he collected

a great amount of pre-juice on his tongue, the pulled back. The head was

wet with his spit, but there was nomore pre-cum visable. Gambit quickly

swallowed, tasting the sweet nectors. Pleased with the taste, he leaned

forward again, and took more of the big black cock inside. This time

Bishop groaned in dispare as he felt his tension begin to melt away into

his straining manhood. Gambit took the cock in as far as he could before

feeling himself gag. He then sled his lips back up the thick dark shaft

until only the fat juicy head remained in his mouth, before sliding his

wet gullet back down on it again. He repeated this movement several

times, easily becoming addicted to the act, when the giant dick between

his curious lips began to tremble and throb. Unaware of the signs of an

enimently erupting penis, Gambit continued sucking, completely unaware

that Bishop was about to bust a heavy load right down his hungry gullet.

"ARRH, NO, UH, UH , UHHHHHH!" Bishop bellowed. Gambit was still in the

mist of sucking his first cock when Bishop suddenly released his copious

cum flood directly into Gambit's unsuspecting mouth.

Gambit felt his cheeks swell with liquid, then removed his mouth from the

pulsing prick to swallow the contents. He swallowed Bishops spunk, then

recaptured the spitting snake back between his matching lips.

ARRRRHHHH!" Bishop heard MountJoy cry from a near distance, bring him

quickly back into reality. Gambit was still sucking his still brick hard

erection when Bishop suddenly began to struggle once again in Colossus'

arms.

"Let me go, he's getting away!"

Gambit pulled back, his hungry lips looked pouty and felt bloated from

the heavy sucking he'd just done. He couldn't believe the blackman's cock

was still so hard and stiff after such a hefty nutt as it bounced and

weaved back and forth wetly before him.

"You cum, ja?" asked Colossus, his steel hardon still standing stiffly

between Bishop's tree-trunk legs.

"You don't understand...MountJoy'll kill your friend...!"

"From the looks of it, seems like Roberto is the one doin' the killin',

yes." laughed Gambit, hearing MountJoy's happy crys as he dumped his

cum-load into the awaiting boy-slave at his feet.

"And a exsquisite death it be." said Colossus, reminded of the awesome

blowjob the brazilian cutie had recently given him as well.

"No, no...MountJoy is a mutant...he will..."

"We're all mutants here, chere'." explained Gambit, getting up on his

feet, but still slowly stroking the two big dicks in his hands. His own

hardon was standing at complete attention.

"Listen to me..." Bishop said, still struggling, and leaking cum remince.

"...MountJoy is a mutant...vampire. He not noly sucks the life out of

you, he absorbs you into him!"

"Mutant vampire? Sucks you into him?" repeated Gambit, skeptically. "That

makes no sense, mom-ami." He then walked around the two men still

embraced in their tight bear-hug. Slowly Roberto and the second stranger

came into view. Gambit had a clear view of the man's naked buns, and

Roberto's tight grip on them.

"You okay ova there 'berto?" he called from a distance.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over the teenage cajin as the stranger

slowly turned around to reveal Roberto had indeed been absorbed into the

taller mans body, with only his arms and hands showing, protruding out

from the mans hips like added appendages.

"Oh GOSH, Roberto!" yelled Gambit.

Colossus' mouth dropped in disbelief. Bishop was finally able to wiggle

free from the big ruskie when his arms suddenly went slack. Seeing both

teens tempararily parellized, Bishop quickly went into action, running as

fast as he could in MountJoy's direction.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, -Bishop, don't tell me you've forgotten my ablilites

already." said the sly man. "This dark skinned boy is capable of much

more than just giving out awesome blowjobs to handsome strangers, he's

also very powerful. Very, very powerful." he said, ominously.

Utilizing Roberto's power to absorb energy from the sun, MountJoy's body

began to get blacker and blacker until he was of pitch black status.

Sunspots appeared about his body, as testimony to the lads code-name.

Energy crackled around his hands as he rose them in Bishop's direction,

then let loose with a blast of pure energy that hit Bishop dead center,

and sent him reeling back into the steel Colossus. Colossus caught the

musculed blackman in mid-air, then gently lowered him to the ground.

"I think we be in serious trouble here..." said Gambit, nervously to his

classmate.

The energy MountJoy had sent at Bishop, stung the mutant emincsely, but

did not kill him as MountJoy had hoped. The energy was absorbed into

Bishop's body, then re-channaled and re-routed throughout his entire

system. He could feel his body re-juvenating the energy from within.

Close-by, Gambit and Colossus was ready to battle.

"I will spare you two the same painful fate as Bishop here, if you give

into me now and become my slaves." The two mutant friends glanced at

eachother. "Trust me, you will love me...is that not right my sweet?"

asked the man, turning his head slight to reveal Roberto's face forming

beside his own.

"Oh, grostes!" barfed Gambit, seeing the two plastered faces staring back

at him.

Just then, Bishop jumped to his feet, renewed. He raised his thick arms

toward MountJoy and his bound captive, then released his own rechannled

energy back at it's original sorce. MountJoy was just able to leap out of

harms way before the ground he had been purched upon exploded into a

powdery pile of rubble.

By the time the smoke cleared, MountJoy had leaped out of sight, taking

the captive Roberto Dacosta with him.

Bishop felt a strong grip tighten around the back of his neck, picking

him up off the ground.

"What has happened to Roberto?" asked the big russian Colossus.

"Take me to the X-men, and Xavier, and I will explain it all." reasoned

Bishop, not resisting.

Gambit and Colossus glared at eachother. The shit had hit the fan now.

Xavier's mansion

Several students (Iceman, Kitty Pride and Wolfsbane) were camping outside

professor Xavier's private office. Word had got around that one of their

own had been kidnapped by a pair of powerful time-travling strangers, and

that one of them were captured and subdued by a pair of fellow students.

Iceman (Bobby Drake) had conjured himself an ice-column, which he

connected to the office door, then placed his ear up against it to hear

the amplified voices within. Wolfsbane (Rhaine Sinclaire), transformed

from human form into her werewolf form. With her hearing heightened, she

simply placed her extended lobes against the solid wood door. Shadowcat

(Kitty Pride), phased her body's molicules to make herself intangable.

She simply peeked her head straight through the door until she was

listening from the inside out.

"Wudda ya nimrods think yall doin'?" asked the southren born Rogue,

startling the 3 ease-droppers.

"Rogue!" screamed Kitty, pulling her head back from inside the door. "We

were just...we was...they..."

"Were all ease-droppin'! Yall shood be ashamed ov yurselves! Wud yall

hear?"

"Check it out for youself!" smiled Bobby, creating another ice-column for

Rogue to listen throught.

Inside...

Professor Xavier was seated in his Shi'r created hoover wheel chair.

Storm and Jean Grey were seated on the leather couch. Beast was purched

apon a book shelf. And Wolverine and Cyclops were poised in standing

positions... Wolvie -because his animalistic senses kept him on edge in

unfriendly situations, and Cyke -cause his buttock was still seriously

sore after it's second encounter with the canadian wildman. Last but by

not means least, stood the X-men's newest arrival -Bishop, center stage.

"Are you sure of this professor?" asked african born -Storm (Ororo

Monroe).

"Quite sure Ororo." answered the professor, his eyes closed as he

mentally probed Bishop's mind.

"So he's he's telling the truth about being from an alternate time-zone?

Where he closely enteracted with the X-men?" asked Jean.

"That would be the consences." said Xaiver, breaking his mind-link after

reading Bishop's recent memories on the grounds with Colosus, Gambit and

the missing Sunspot. He covered his bottom half with a blanket to conceal

his growing erection.

"Don't mean shyt Charlie, who's NOT from an alternate X-men time-zone

nowadays?" said Logan, still eyeing the black man suspiciously, awaiting

any sudden moves.

"I don't have anything to hide!" insisted Bishop.

"E'rybody's got sumpthin to hide." countered Logan.

"What've YOU got to hide?" asked Bishop, his solid white eye (no visable

pupils) pearcing through Logan.

"We don't have time for this,-" intercepted Scott. "-we have to find out

what happened to Roberto!"

"Scott's right." said the professor, directing his chair behind his desk.

"Bishop, does this MountJoy have any connections in this time-zone? Is

there anywhere he could go for safe heaven?"

Bishop thought.

"In MY time, MountJoy was associated with the Social Order, a veriation

of the Hell's Fire Club. I bet he's THERE!"

The Hell's Fire Club

Manhattan Ny

A lone woman walks down the darkened catticomes lined far underneath

street level of the broad mansion that fronts for an organization

secretly bent on controlling the world.

She bypasses security checks, her long black cape swaying behind her as

her black leather high-heel boots echo along the corridor she walks. She

enters into a lighted area, plush with moderine furniture and other

luxuries. She pauses at the threshold, eyeing the surrounding as if for

the first time.

She spots the people that she wants to see. At the far side of the room

getting a back massage by one of his human whores, lay the groups

co-founder and current black King -Sabastian Shaw. By his side, also

getting a massage is the groups -White Queen. A telepath on levels that

may rival Xavier, she opens her eyes, sensing someone in the room.

"What is it Tessa?" she asks of the group's lady secertary and

consultant.

"There is a man here to see the both of you. I think it would be in your

best interest to see him." said the woman, stepping closer.

"A man? Has he an appointment?" asked the White Queen, marveling at the

strong hands of her masseur.

"No. But he has come a long long way. And he will not take "no" as an

answer."

"You know better than to bother us with such foolishness Tessa,-" said

Shaw, turning on his back so that the whore could massage his lower

muscule, with her mouth. "-tell him we are to be undisturbed. If he

wishes to speak with us, he must do so by appointment only."

"Oh, I'm afraid he won't like that Sabastian." said Tessa, her voice

becoming shakey.

"And why is that?" asked the Queen, her eyes popping open as she began to

sense something strange with their trusted empolyee.

In the mere blink of an eye, the lucious form of Tessa began to transform

and mutate into something else. Arms emerged from her stomach and sides.

A face could be seen peeking out the top of her head, changing places

with her own.

"What the hell...?...!" said Sabastian, jumping up from his massage

table, -naked.

"Please,-" a mangled voice said, coming from the twisted tangled form

before them. "-allow me to introduce myself,-" The White Queen's mouth

dropped open as the form before them became a man, caucasion, long hair,

goatee, refined. "-my name is, MountJoy!"


End file.
